Being Different
by WolfSpirt
Summary: A tomboy, a reformed bully, and a loony. What could they possibly have in common? Who knows. But they do know that they are all part of an unbreakable bond, or just a small group of friends, however you want to put it, the Strange Sisters.
1. the hat hates me

A tall girl with a mass of bright green hair pushed her way to the front of the sorting line. Wait, scratch that. People cleared a path. Emily had a scowl plastered on her face. Don't forget the heavy eyeliner and black lipstick. She seemed severely pissed off at absolutely nothing.

"Carlouse, Lola" A woman called to the first years. The person known as Lola stepped up and sat on a stool. The woman placed a dirty looking hat on her head, and surprises of all surprises...it _talked!_

"Hmmm...sharp mind...but very bold...You belong in...Ravenclaw!" The hat roared.

The third table, witch Emily had figured was the Ravenclaw table, clapped and whooped for it's new house mate.

"Shanik, Daniel."

"Ah, a pureblood...but has a great sense of loyalty...but very sly...Siltherin!"

And this is how it went on for about twenty minutes until finally the woman reached the last name on the list. Now Emily wasn't eleven, but she had just moved from Michigan. And apparently, by the death glare she was giving everybody, wasn't happy. Plus she thought no one wanted her in their house, by the way they starred at her. It was really annoying. She had her own style, everybody does. Just her's was bold...and black.

"Stanton, Emily"

The Great Hall had gone quite, probably because they were saying silent payers that she wouldn't be in their house. The woman put the hat on her head and the weirdest thing happened, the hat _flinched!_ It was like it was afraid of her or something. Now, the whole student body was staring at her with wide eyes. And if that wasn't enough, Emily was now hating everyone in this whole damn school.

"No!" It shouted. "Get me off her head!"

The woman quickly took off the ugly hat. She seemed to be at a loss of words. It was so quite you could here a pin drop, so being the person Emily was, she dropped a quarter on the floor. It made a clank. She finally decided to say something.

"Wow, I could actually here that quarter drop. I must really freak you people out." She said in a mocking voice.

The head mater stood up and addressed Emily.

"It seems as if the sorting hat can't decide. You shall pick your new house." he said with a smile.

Emily pointed to the second table. "Huffelpuff." She muttered. Pure horror could only describe the looks on the Huffelpuff's faces.

"Very well."

She made her way to the back of the Huffelpuff table and sat down. The head master said his speech and the feast began. Emily was a vegetarian so she ate a mixed salad and a peach for desert. When everyone seemed to be on the point of barfing, the feast ended. Emily left her table and followed her fellow Huffelpuffs to the common room. It had a few couches and a fire place. A perfect reading spot.

Emily was pleased, not to mixed up with happy. She carefully took War and Peace out of her trunk. She was about half way done with it. And that was a lot to say, have you seen the size of that book? She opened up to her chapter and started to read. She could stay up for hours reading, for some reason she didn't need that much sleep.

A couple of seventh year girls started to gossip about some guy named Kyle. God, this was going to be a long year, and she wasn't looking foward to it.

* * *

A/n: I need your guy's help to write this thing! So please vote! **The questions will be random**! But it will fit into the story somehow! 

**POLL!**

Pick a game:

-Soccer

-I make up my own game

-manhunt

Pick a saying:

-Only idiots are cool

-Dare to be different

-Slightly insane


	2. forget me not

Hoobastank blasted through Emily's muggle alarm clock. She got up grumpily and walked like a zombie to the nearest shower. She wasn't a morning person, so if anyone got in her way, they would end up twenty feet away with a concussion. She lazily dumped blue shampoo onto her scalp and started to rinse it out. Emily hated getting up a 6:30 a.m., but breakfast started at seven. And if Emily didn't have her breakfast, there would be hell to pay.

She quickly dried her hair and it slowly went from neon green to baby blue. She tied it up in a high pony tail and ran down the halls. Emily grabbed food off the large table, scowling all the way. She didn't have time to put on her make up! Now that was the number one thing that set her off, close in running was stupid, arrogant, cocky, macho guys. Screw guys.

She took a chunk out of the apple in her hand when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She prepared some insults in her head before turning around. A girl from Ravenclaw with frizzy blond hair and earrings that looked like vegetables, though Emily wasn't sure which kind, was smiling at her.

"Hello." She said. She seemed to be off on another planet.

"...Hello..." It was more like a question.

"I'm Luna Lovegood. Your Emily?"

"Yes. Emily Stanton. What do you want?" She snapped.

"Just to say hello and I wanted to know how you change your hair color. Is it because of vollas? Those pesky things. They like to hide under your pillow until you fall asleep and then they play all sorts of nasty pranks on you. I found one once. Tried to give me a mustache. "

Emily eyed her suspiciously. "I use Neon's Shaper Shampoo. Not...vollas..."

"Oh." Luna said, a little disappointed. She left to go sit at the Ravenclaw table. Emily didn't know why, but she _actually_ felt bad. Emily Stanton, the rude, crude tomboy, felt _bad_. God, things are getting weird.

After a short breakfast, due to an exploding charm planted into her orange, Emily went to Muggle Studies. Nope, wrong word, forced. She would have skipped, I mean she had been living like a muggle for years, but noooo. Stupid professors, always sucking the fun out of everything. She took a seat in the back next to a slightly chubby Griffendor boy. He seamed to be nervous. Really nervous, he was fidgeting and everything. Emily shifted her chair a little away from him.

"Hay, chill."

"What?" He looked at her with a confused expression.

"Stay calm. It's only a stupid class."

"O-oh."

Emily tapped her fingers on her desk. Where was the stupid teacher? She hoped they're were getting paid minium wage. Two minutes and seventeen seconds later, not that she was counting, the teacher finally came in. It was a woman who looked like she was in her early thirties.

"Hello class, my name is professor Jackie Smalt. Today we will do something fun, in honor of the first day of classes."

_'Yay.'_ Emily thought bitterly. Professor Smalt flicked her wand and circular pins appeared on everyone's desks.

"Pin making is a hobby of mine, so today we'll be making self expression pins. You choose a word, or words that describe you best and put it on your pin. When you decide on a word you can decorate it. Make it flash, change color, whatever. Start!"

Emily thought hard about what to put on her pin until she narrowed it down to a couple of choices: Screw You, I just don't care, and Slightly Insane. "Screw You" was her trade mark quote, but "I just don't care" is how she fells about everyone, and "Slightly Insane" was what she practically was. Decisions, decisions. So she did what she always did to decide tough decisions...Eni Meani Mineie Moe! After countless minutes of pure stupidity, Emily ended up with Slightly Insane. She put it on a black background and made it flash.

She looked over at the Griffendor boy's work. He had put "forget me not" on it. She stared at it for a while. What could it possibly mean? He didn't look like a deep thinker. She mentally scolded herself. Looks can be deceiving.

After the class let out Emily has to go all the way to the other wing of the school for stupid potions. _'Why the hell am I cursed with the stupid educational system!'_ She thought as she practically flew down the halls. She hated potions, but Snape's cruelty for tardiness was legendary. Stupid Professors.

* * *

POLL

Pick a class:

-DADA

-Charms

-History of Magic

* * *

A/n: I'm so stupid! I forgot the disclaimer! Idon't own any of this except Emily and Jackie...so far 

Also, for thoes who read The Cirque Du Freak, youmay have noticed that I used Kurda's last name. If you did, good for you if you didn't..damn...My friend Jackie is a total Kurda Freak, so I decided to make her dreams come true and let her get married to him. God..our lives are sad...


	3. i am orange

Don't own it.

* * *

Another day, another hair color. Purple pigtails. This time, Emily actually made it to breakfast on time. She plopped on the bench at the Huffelpuff table. She made a habit of sitting at the end because all of the huffelpuffs avoided her like the plague. She let out a large burp that echoed throughout the entire Great Hall, making everyone one become silent. Yet again, she dropped her quarter. Hail the queen of randomness.

She noticed that the Luna girl was look at her, not like everyone, but with a dreamy expression. It made Emily's mind go into the gutter, but then she mentally kicked herself in the ass.

_'A loss of male interaction is getting to me'_

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, the Great Hall was buzzing with gossip, news, and chatter again. Sense it was Tuesday, national Random Day in Emily's mind, she put in a fake eyebrow stud. It drew even more attention to her, mainly because it was neon green. Though, falsely piercing her eyebrow wasn't enough to fulfill Random Day. So she slowly got up, making sure to sway her hips slightly, and walked across the tables to the Griffendor table.

She sat down right next to the boy in her muggle studies class. She was facing some kid with a scar on his forehead and he looked, well, insert your word here. She snaked her arm around the boy's shoulders. He slowly turned his head to face her and fear was written on his face with capital letters.

She raised an eyebrow. She leaned in a bit his ear softly. She giggled when he started to shake.

"I'm not poisonous." She winked at him and walked to her next class. I bet you can guess what the students were talking about now. She was about to go down the west hallway when she heard loud moans coming from a corner. She was a little timid to check it out, I mean it could be anything! But her denseness won. A woman with bright pink hair and…and…and…oh dear lord, Professor Snape were heavily kissing and groping. Emily shouted "PSA!" and ran away, far, far away. She'll be having mental images for a while.

Being the klutz she is, while she was running screaming "MY EYES!" she bumped into a large girl. The girl looked down upon Emily with a sneer. Meeting the challenge, she glared back. No one won the staring contest, to bad.

"Lo names' Emily."

"Millicent."

"Woman of few words, are we?"

Then the most amazing thing happened, Millicent smiled. AND THEN GIGGLED!

"I have a feeling we're going to be friends Millie."

"Millie? We just met and your giving me a nickname…Emmy"

Yes these two were a pair indeed. Both tomboys, both tough, both not picture perfect, both, ah well, you get the picture. Turned out they had the same class next. Millicent never made instant connections with anyone. But Emily, there was just that thing about her. Her bold uniqueness gave her a glow, and what the hell, let's call it an orange glow. Emily Stanton was orange.

* * *

A/n: Moshi moshi! Finally got over my writer's block for this story.

Food For Thought

**If Jimmy cracks corn and no one cares, then why is there astupid song about him?**


	4. new member

Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Emily Stanton made friends with the biggest bully in school! Millicent Bullstrode! Making them the most feared couple in Hogwarts!

Emily and Millicent became fast friends, a little too fast in Draco's opinion. Millicent wasn't there to do his bidding. She couldn't scare people if she wasn't there! He had been waiting for her in the common room for a while now. Pansy wouldn't get off his lap and he was pissed. She had some boney ass.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Wicked sure."

"It won't hurt?"

Emily was trying to convince Millicent to get her ears pierced…and tongue. They were about to go to the Slitheren common room, making Emily the first Huffelpuff to ever steep foot in it. The door to the Ravenclaw common room flew open. Luna stepped out while vainly trying to get the honey out of her hair. When she saw Millicent, her eyes widened a little bit, but her face didn't show fear. Awkward silence filled the space between them.

Emily began to feel that stupid emotion guilt. Damn the person who invented it. She knew she should apologize, for what? Who knows?

"Luna, isn't it?"

"Correct Emily Stanton."

"Sorry."

Luna looked up from the floor and beamed. Millie didn't know what was going on, but she also had a feeling to apologize. She had written graffiti Luna's books last week on Draco's command. Though it was funny pasting pictures of Draco all over her books, and some SEXY pictures were in there, I mean…I couldn't have hurt to look right, but it was still wrong.

'Why the hell do I listen to him?' The magic of guilt took over Millie's brain.

"Sorry Luna," She confessed, loudly.

"Luna, do want us do a little….redecorating for your house mates?" Emily proposed with a toothy grin.

Luna put a silencing charm on the girls before letting them in. Together, they had switched the acne cream with athlete's foot, gave them all whipped cream masks, switched all their clothes, scrubbed their toothbrushes in the toilet, and put a slipping spell on the floor.

"Job well done ladies." Luna complemented.

"Welcome to the club Luna. Your stuck being our friend if you like it or not."

Millicent gave a peace sign. She had really changed. Not following someone's orders rocks!

They all separated before the perfects came patrolling. Millicent stepped into the black common room when a lamp was turned on. Draco was stretched out on the couch strumming his fingers.

"Well well well. Nice time to get here…Millie." He said smirking.

"What do you want Draco?"

"What is the matter with you Bullstrode! Why are you around that huffelpuff?"

"Why are you being something your not! Why do you act like a complete prat?" She stormed away.

'He such an ass sometimes!' But after she thought that, it stung. Deep down, way down, she liked Draco. Face it, power is sexy. But all he'll ever think of her is unattractive. She slammed her door loudly…on purpose…ha! Take that!

* * *

A/n: I LIVE! Hay people. Hope this chapter pleases you Al's best friend.

**VOTE!**

Voncha or Neville

and...

Blaze, Ron, Harry, Collin, or Fred.

**Food for throught**: Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.


	5. emily, the voice of reason

It was a lovely Saturday afternoon. The sun was shining, a pleasant breeze was blowing, the birds were chirping, and what better way to spend the perfect Saturday then to be inside, four inches form the television, playing playstation! Emily had shoved her PS2 into her luggage before coming to Hogwarts. I mean, who could live without Burnout 3? No one I tell you! NO ONE! And the common room was empty, due to the fact that the trio scared everyone, so why not play video games?

"HA! Nine thousand dollars of damage to the cars beat that Millie!"

Inexperienced with the controller, Millicent just hit every button, and her car caused ten thousand dollars worth of damage. Damn that's lucky.

"Beginners luck!"

"Your just jealous of my mad skills."

"Psh."

"Emily, I need your advice." That made her do a double take. She turned to Luna with a face of confusion, the face of confusion.

"Um, sure Luna."

"What do you do if you like someone? I saw what you did to Neville. Should I do that?"

Emily burst out laughing. Her face turned purple before she stopped. Luna, do that? Man that would be good.

"I don't like Neville, I was just doing my random act on random day. If you like a guy, tell him. Just ogling him won't get you any action."

"Ok, I'll be right back." Luna got up left the Hufflepuff common room. It took only to seconds before Millie and Emmy were trailing behind her. Luna's radish earrings jingled when she walked. Luna walked into the courtyard and looked around. I guess she spotted the person she was looking for because she walked right up to a large group of boys.

"Ten bucks it's the kid with the glasses," Whispered Emily.

"Potter? No, I bet it's Boot. He's in Ravenclaw also."

"Your on!"

As Luna approached them, the boys became silent. Apparently they were now deathly afraid of her, being in the trio and all. She grinned walked up to a tall boy with flaming red hair. He inhaled very slowly. He was probably thinking "oh shit oh shit oh shit", but we're not mind readers are we.

"Hello Fredrick. How are you?"

"I…uh…f-fine"

"May I speak to you alone please?"

Emily and Millie's mouth's hung off their hinges. Fred? Luna liked FRED?

Fred began to sweat in places he never knew had sweat glands. What did Loony Lovegood want with him?

"Uh…anything you can say to me you can say to my friends." He blurted out in a vain attempt to scare her away. Pathetic boys.

"I like you Fredrick."

His friends burst out into laughter, making smooching noises and cat calls. Fred's ears burned like they were on fire.

"I…don't know what to say."

"Oh that's alright." She said smiling. She reached up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, then like it was nothing, strolled away.

* * *

Sup people! New chapter! Don't own HP! Don't sue!

Food for thought: **Can you cry under water?**

Poll:

Pick a boy: **Blaze Draco Harry Ron**

Pick a girl: **Pansy Emily Millie Luna Hems**


End file.
